Remember Me
by Rae TB
Summary: Sequel to The Ultimate Battle...Boris is back for revenge and a kidnapping followed by a lapse of memory are just the start of Brooklyn's problems. Garland thinks Brooklyn has walked out on him, and is already moving on.


I wrote this a while ago, but I've chosen to post it now since I've received eight, yes EIGHT angry emails from fans...fans which I evidently have. Why wasn't I informed I have fans! I am working on a BUNCH of stuff right now and so I'm hoping this will tide you over. My priorities are all over the place and I'm finding myself starting a bunch of chaptered fics that I _know_ I will never get done.

I'm searching for a focus though, and praying that eventually another chaptered fic idea will come along that will stick with me. I'd stick with one shots which is what I'm best at, but recently all that have been coming to me are ideas for chaptered fics. All I can promise at the moment is that I will finish at least one of the bazillions of chaptered fics I currently have posted up...I just haven't figured out which one yet...

I don't think it will be this one...since I've kind of fallen out of love with this pairing.

BUT

I was wise enough to write a few chapters of this one while I was still into the pairing...so I have already written chapters after this one I can post!...hopefully, you guys will like this and perceive that as good news. On the bright side, if you don't like it, I don't have to worry about updating! WOOT!...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Dedication: To Shadow Vampiress, and Astera Snape for being so patient with me and being faithful reviewers always even though I've fallen behind in reviewing there stuff...Man, I need to get myself MOVING here. x.x

---

White flakes of snow tumbled from the heavens swirling gracefully and landing anywhere they could. Small children took the time to admire them and absorb them on their tongues as they trudged through the pure white snow that glittered under the watchful eye of the sun. The crunching sound of boots on top of the newly fallen substance along with the noises of happy children playing carried through the crisp morning air. Trees were scattered every which way, each one's branches covered in glistening ice which shimmered and sparkled in a dazzling lightshow.

A small cottage stood undisturbed at the top of a hill looking like a picture perfect replica of a postcard. Layers of snow adorned the rooftop as small puffs of smoke left the old fashioned chimney, the gray mass contrasting against the clear blue sky. Inside the warm and toasty cottage the frigid weather went unnoticed as two figures stood in a dark room. The curtains covered the window only allowing a scarce ray of light penetrate the darkness with its glow. One of the two men had long silver hair that flowed like a pure river down his back, secured in a pony tail. His deep crystal blue eyes were focused on the other occupant of the room intently. This person was Garland, the one that had lost to Tyson in BEGA's Justice Five tournament.

Beside him stood a reserved beauty whose teal eyes held warmth that no fire could generate; to Garland there was no substitute. The young man's spiky orange colored hair seemed to have a mind of its own, shooting out in several different directions. While his companion stood for justice, strength, and honor he stood for serenity, peace, and prosperity. He was Brooklyn, another blader who had taken part in the tournament.

The two very different yet similar men were lovers, now living together on their own. Both had gone on to attend a college in a remote mountain district, the two pitching in to buy a house to stay in together. The tournament and beyblading had been what brought them together, and Garland still practiced while Brooklyn was beginning to for the first time. Since Brooklyn's battle against Tyson their relationship had only expanded and their hearts only came to hold more and more love within them.

Currently the two stood locked eye to eye over a suitcase that was empty other than a change of clothes. Brooklyn's hand rested upon Garland's obviously saddened by something. "Do you have to leave?" Brooklyn asked dejectedly, his teal eyes filled with sorrow.

That look alone was enough to cause Garland to seriously rethink his plans, cancel everything, and then stay with his love. Truth be told, that's what he wanted to do more than anything else. "I'm afraid so Brooklyn...my sister is competing in the finals...again, and so I have to be there to cheer her onto victory-"

"...again," Brooklyn finished for him as a heavy sigh left Garland's lips. Strong arms wrapped around his former teammate's slender waist as their lips met in a chaste yet tender fashion. All good things must come to an end however and soon enough the two had to break apart as Garland stroked his cheek, calloused fingers rubbing against rose petal soft skin.

"You know that leaving you is the last thing in the world I want to do...but my sister wants me there and I can't disappoint her..." he trailed off. "I'll be back as soon as possible," Garland vowed as Brooklyn sighed.

"You promise?..." he questioned skeptically.

"Promise," Garland smiled kissing his forehead and finishing his packing, leaving the one he loved behind.

"Come back soon Garland..." Brooklyn whispered watching him make his way through the snow. The comfort and warmth of the house was now gone leaving only an empty chill within both Garland and Brooklyn. It had little to do with the weather, and everything to do with each other.

* * *

"Don't worry Brooklyn...when I return things will be better than before," Garland smiled to himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet case, opening it. Inside rested an intricately engraved ring, shallow grooves forming the outline of a dragon. The piece of jewelry was adorned with a medium sized ruby, diamonds on either side of it. But the best part was the inside which was engraved with their initials, a small heart around them.

Garland sighed dreamily as the sun reflected off of the smooth gold and precious stones. This was more than worth the letters he had to write to his family requesting money. Their relatives had not been told just yet, and for now Garland wished to keep it that way. But if Brooklyn said yes to his question he would scream his happiness to everyone that would listen. Looking at the ring fondly as though it held his love's face he stopped and shook his head before putting it back in its velvet case. Garland shoved the case back into his pocket sighing and shutting his eyes, tilting his head back allowing the sun to glow down upon him.

"Please say yes Brooklyn..." Garland whispered to the barren forest.

No one answered.

* * *

Brooklyn sighed shutting the door of their small cottage as he went outside to feed the birds. Each one flocked to the seed thrown on the ground and chirped out their happiness pecking it up as Brooklyn smiled, "Food is scarce, ne?...must be really tough on all of you..." he stated plopping down into the snow and leaning against a tree. A tiny bird flew to Brooklyn landing in his lap as Brooklyn chuckled taking it into his hand, stroking its feathers sadly. "Are you all alone little guy?...I know how that feels...why don't we be alone together?" Brooklyn smiled sadly. It was the smile that Garland had fallen for, warm and loving, but at the same time this one held a hint of woe. 

"Why Brooklyn, I never knew you felt that way...how touching," a chilling voice chuckled, Brooklyn visibly stiffening. Goose bumps appeared on his arms a shiver overtaking him, not from the harsh winds, but from the familiar voice. "You look cold Brooklyn, it's really not wise to sit out here by yourself in such awful weather," Boris smirked as Brooklyn stood and whipped around looking at him calmly.

"I don't want to fight you Boris...please, leave me in peace," Brooklyn pleaded as Boris laughed.

"You think I plan to hurt you?...Don't you?" he grinned looking straight at him.

"Last time we talked that sounded like what you wanted to do, yes," Brooklyn frowned as Boris smirked.

"It's true, at first that was my plan...but then I thought...why waste such power when I can harness it for myself?" Boris laughed as Brooklyn sighed not wanting a conflict.

"It's not yours to harness Boris. I am done letting you feed off of my talent...you can get a new lackey to do your dirty work," the ginger haired man stated turning to leave.

"I thought you would be difficult...such a shame really," Boris laughed as Brooklyn started to spin around to look at him. "Have a good sleep Brooklyn," Boris smirked as he pinched the back of his neck in just the right area. Brooklyn choked the last thing he saw was Boris' cruel face as he slipped into a black abyss, his mind focused on the only one that had ever truly loved him.

Brooklyn groaned as he stirred lightly a low hiss escaping his parched throat. The first thing to register in his mind was a sharp pain that seemed to run throughout his body. The young man's head ached and he had trouble remembering what had happened. His eyes squinted in the blaring light before him as he tried to block out the excessive amount, "Nnnn...wha...?" Brooklyn choked out as Boris smirked down upon him.

"Finally awake I see..." he observed as Brooklyn hissed taking in his surroundings. Everything around him was white from the blinding walls, to the tiled floor. As he became more and more aware of what was happening he realized for the first time that he was strapped down to a bed.

"What is this?" Brooklyn asked in shock struggling to get free as Boris chuckled. That sick man had kidnapped him, taken him god knows where, and then strapped him to a bed. He was starting to get just a little...VERY pissed off.

"Tell me Brooklyn...do you recall the stories about cyber Tala?" Boris smirked as Brooklyn's eyes widened and then narrowed, his struggle intensifying. He hadn't found out about what had been done to the young man until all was said and done. Tala had been used by Boris in the worst of ways and it disgusted him immensely.

"I refuse to become one of your sick experiments," he cried thrashing in desperation. The room had become incredibly confining and he was finding it hard to breathe as he focused on what Boris had just said. No...he wouldn't let him get away with this, he wouldn't be used any longer.

"Relax Brooklyn, it will be over soon enough," The older man stated nonchalantly leaving the room as a mask was put over Brooklyn's mouth to knock him out and allow them to begin.

"Gar...land..." Brooklyn whispered into the anesthesia filled mask eyes fluttering shut as he drifted off into the world of sleep. He groaned blissfully unaware that he had been gone a week sleeping in a deep slumber and that they had already done most of the operation. Only one thing was left to do: wipe out his memory.

* * *

"Thanks for everything!" Garland called to the driver dropping his luggage on the ground at the door and entering happily. "I'm back Brooklyn! She won it all... big surprise there, huh?" he grinned blinking. "Brooklyn?..." he called again a frown spreading across his features as he went from room to room. At first he was perfectly calm; sure Brooklyn hadn't been outside, but he was probably just inside sleeping or relaxing, but as he went from room to room alarm began to set in. It started off as mild anxiety but soon became full blown when he found that not only could he not find Brooklyn, but all signs that Brooklyn had ever lived with him were gone. 

"No...I don't...I can't...believe..." Garland choked his world torn in two before him as he crashed to his knees. He gasped for air clutching at the ground and gripping his heart, hot tears flowing down his cheeks. One at a time they trickled toward the ground before it was a full blown crying session. His sorrow was freely expressed in each tear brimming with heartache. "Why?...W-What did I do wrong?" he cried punching the ground. "Why did you walk out on me Brooklyn?..." Garland sniffed.

"Y-You didn't even...say goodbye..." Garland whispered dragging himself to his bedroom. Jumping underneath the covers he moaned into his pillow deciding to sleep his pain off even if deep down he knew it would never go away. Tossing and turning he found it hard to get comfortable something digging into his side, "What the-" he frowned pulling the annoyance from the pocket of his jeans staring at the velvet box angrily as he pulled the ring out going to the bathroom.

"Goodbye Brooklyn, you're dead to me now..." the blue eyed young man stated coldly as he dropped the ring in the toilet looking away as it hit the water with a dull clunk. Shakily his hand grabbed a hold of the handle bringing it downward and flushing the ring away. The water swirled carrying the jewelry away just as he had wanted. Garland squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he sat on the ground thinking of what he had said just minutes earlier. It was the world's biggest lie; Brooklyn would never die in his heart. He would be remembered, cherished, and loved forever, there was no trying to deny it.

"Why did you do this to me?" he asked talking to seemingly no one, the room offering no answer other than silence.

* * *

"Wake up Brooklyn," a voice whispered in his ear as the sat up, his eyes flickering open. 

"Brooklyn...is that my name?" the young man questioned as Boris' face became one of a fierce predator.

"Why yes...and I'm your father, Boris. I'm afraid you had quite the accident," he chuckled as Brooklyn scratched his head.

"I...I don't remember..." he muttered.

"Rest for now...soon you'll be back to your training."

"Training?"

"Yes, beyblading...it's your passion, remember?"

"I...no...I guess not..."

"No matter, it will all come back to you," Boris assured.

Little did Brooklyn know that what would be told to him would be lies, and the only thing he would remember from his old life would be a single person, locked deep within the depths of his heart:

Garland.

TBC...

* * *

I KNOW, I KNOW. 

I should **_NOT_** be starting another chaptered fic.

Especially when I have ideas for other ones I plan to start soon.

Uhh...well...One of them has to work out eventually, right?...

Besides, I just couldn't ignore my Brooklyn loving muse!

He is veeeeeeeery persistent.

Sometimes I think if it weren't for my one shots, you'd all hate me...and with good reason. X.x


End file.
